This project is aimed at introducing a novel aspect to the Fourier transform ion cyclotron resonance mass spectrometry (FT ICR MS) to improve the mass range beyond those achieved with traditional FT ICR while retaining a high mass accuracy inherent to FT ICR MS in order to extend the analytical power and the capabilities of the FT ICR method for biological research and proteomics. The major modification involves the introduction of a central wire electrode design into the ICR cell in order to achieve electric field modifications that predictably cause a significant improvement in the ICR performance. A small benchtop FT ICR system with a 1.2 T permanent magnet will be utilized as the test bed for the implementation of the proposed concepts. The new ICR design is called a wire-ion-guide (WIG) ICR. The WIG ICR MS will predictably demonstrate significant improvements in the mass range and accuracy for the bottom-up and top-down proteomics applications that are not possible with traditional FTICR under similar conditions. The application of proteomics, glycomics, and metabolomics tools plays an important role in modern life sciences, drug discovery, and clinical applications. We propose a new technology for increasing the analytical power of biomolecule identification and structure elucidation in terms of improved mass range, mass accuracy and resolution in mass spectrometry, an essential strategy in proteomics, glycomics, and metabolomics today. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]